Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/trampoli.h
Below is the full text to trampoli.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/trampoli.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)trampoli.h 3.4 1995/06/01 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989, by Norm Meluch and Stephen Spackman */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef TRAMPOLI_H 6. #define TRAMPOLI_H 7. 8. #ifdef USE_TRAMPOLI 9. 10. /* ### apply.c ### */ 11. #define dig() dig_() 12. #define doapply() doapply_() 13. #define dojump() dojump_() 14. #define dorub() dorub_() 15. 16. 17. /* ### artifact.c ### */ 18. #define doinvoke() doinvoke_() 19. 20. 21. /* ### cmd.c ### */ 22. #define doextcmd() doextcmd_() 23. #define doextlist() doextlist_() 24. #define domonability() domonability_() 25. #ifdef POLYSELF 26. #define polyatwill() polyatwill_() 27. #endif /* POLYSELF */ 28. #define playersteal() playersteal_() 29. #ifdef EXPLORE_MODE 30. #define enter_explore_mode() enter_explore_mode_() 31. #endif /* EXPLORE MODE */ 32. #define doprev_message() doprev_message_() 33. #define timed_occupation() timed_occupation_() 34. #define wiz_attributes() wiz_attributes_() 35. #ifdef WIZARD 36. #define wiz_detect() wiz_detect_() 37. #define wiz_genesis() wiz_genesis_() 38. #define wiz_identify() wiz_identify_() 39. #define wiz_level_tele() wiz_level_tele_() 40. #define wiz_map() wiz_map_() 41. #define wiz_where() wiz_where_() 42. #define wiz_wish() wiz_wish_() 43. #endif 44. 45. /* ### display.c ### */ 46. #define doredraw() doredraw_() 47. 48. /* ### do.c ### */ 49. #define doddrop() doddrop_() 50. #define dodown() dodown_() 51. #define dodrop() dodrop_() 52. #define donull() donull_() 53. #define doup() doup_() 54. #define dowipe() dowipe_() 55. #define drop(x) drop_(x) 56. #define wipeoff() wipeoff_() 57. 58. 59. /* ### do_name.c ### */ 60. #define ddocall() ddocall_() 61. #define do_mname() do_mname_() 62. 63. 64. /* ### do_wear.c ### */ 65. #define Armor_off() Armor_off_() 66. #define Boots_off() Boots_off_() 67. #define Gloves_off() Gloves_off_() 68. #define Helmet_off() Helmet_off_() 69. #define Armor_on() Armor_on_() 70. #define Boots_on() Boots_on_() 71. #define Gloves_on() Gloves_on_() 72. #define Helmet_on() Helmet_on_() 73. #define doddoremarm() doddoremarm_() 74. #define doputon() doputon_() 75. #define doremring() doremring_() 76. #define dotakeoff() dotakeoff_() 77. #define dowear() dowear_() 78. #define select_off(x) select_off_(x) 79. #define take_off() take_off_() 80. 81. 82. /* ### dogmove.c ### */ 83. #define wantdoor(x, y, dummy) wantdoor_(x, y, dummy) 84. 85. 86. /* ### dokick.c ### */ 87. #define dokick() dokick_() 88. 89. 90. /* ### dothrow.c ### */ 91. #define dothrow() dothrow_() 92. 93. 94. /* ### eat.c ### */ 95. #define Hear_again() Hear_again_() 96. #define eatmdone() eatmdone_() 97. #define doeat() doeat_() 98. #define eatfood() eatfood_() 99. #define opentin() opentin_() 100. #define unfaint() unfaint_() 101. 102. 103. /* ### end.c ### */ 104. #define done1(sig) done1_(sig) 105. #define done2() done2_() 106. #define done_intr(sig) done_intr_(sig) 107. #if defined(UNIX) || defined (VMS) || defined(__EMX__) 108. #define done_hangup(sig) done_hangup_(sig) 109. #endif 110. 111. 112. /* ### engrave.c ### */ 113. #define doengrave() doengrave_() 114. 115. 116. /* ### fountain.c ### */ 117. #define gush(x, y, poolcnt) gush_(x, y, poolcnt) 118. 119. 120. /* ### hack.c ### */ 121. #define dopickup() dopickup_() 122. #define identify(x) identify_(x) 123. 124. 125. /* ### invent.c ### */ 126. #define ckunpaid(x) ckunpaid_(x) 127. #define ddoinv() ddoinv_() 128. #define dolook() dolook_() 129. #define dopramulet() dopramulet_() 130. #define doprarm() doprarm_() 131. #define doprgold() doprgold_() 132. #define doprring() doprring_() 133. #define doprtool() doprtool_() 134. #define doprwep() doprwep_() 135. #define dotypeinv() dotypeinv_() 136. #define doorganize() doorganize_() 137. 138. 139. /* ### ioctl.c ### */ 140. #ifdef UNIX 141. # ifdef SUSPEND 142. #define dosuspend() dosuspend_() 143. # endif /* SUSPEND */ 144. #endif /* UNIX */ 145. 146. 147. /* ### lock.c ### */ 148. #define doclose() doclose_() 149. #define doforce() doforce_() 150. #define doopen() doopen_() 151. #define forcelock() forcelock_() 152. #define picklock() picklock_() 153. 154. 155. /* ### mklev.c ### */ 156. #define do_comp(x, y) comp_(x, y) 157. 158. 159. /* ### mondata.c ### */ 160. /* See comment in trampoli.c before uncommenting canseemon. */ 161. /* #define canseemon(x) canseemon_(x) */ 162. 163. 164. /* ### muse.c ### */ 165. #define mbhitm(x, y) mbhitm_(x, y) 166. 167. 168. /* ### o_init.c ### */ 169. #define dodiscovered() dodiscovered_() 170. 171. 172. /* ### objnam.c ### */ 173. #define doname(x) doname_(x) 174. #define xname(x) xname_(x) 175. 176. 177. /* ### options.c ### */ 178. #define doset() doset_() 179. #define dotogglepickup() dotogglepickup_() 180. 181. 182. /* ### pager.c ### */ 183. #define dohelp() dohelp_() 184. #define dohistory() dohistory_() 185. #ifdef UNIX 186. #define intruph() intruph_() 187. #endif /* UNIX */ 188. #define dowhatdoes() dowhatdoes_() 189. #define dowhatis() dowhatis_() 190. #define doquickwhatis() doquickwhatis_() 191. 192. 193. /* ### pcsys.c ### */ 194. #ifdef SHELL 195. #define dosh() dosh_() 196. #endif /* SHELL */ 197. 198. 199. /* ### pickup.c ### */ 200. #define ck_bag(x) ck_bag_(x) 201. #define doloot() doloot_() 202. #define in_container(x) in_container_(x) 203. #define out_container(x) out_container_(x) 204. 205. 206. /* ### potion.c ### */ 207. #define dodrink() dodrink_() 208. #define dodip() dodip_() 209. 210. 211. /* ### pray.c ### */ 212. #define doturn() doturn_() 213. #define dopray() dopray_() 214. #define prayer_done() prayer_done_() 215. #define dosacrifice() dosacrifice_() 216. 217. 218. /* ### read.c ### */ 219. #define doread() doread_() 220. #define set_lit(x, y, val) set_lit_(x, y, val) 221. 222. 223. /* ### rip.c ### */ 224. #define genl_outrip(tmpwin, how) genl_outrip_(tmpwin, how) 225. 226. 227. /* ### save.c ### */ 228. #define dosave() dosave_() 229. #if defined(UNIX) || defined (VMS) || defined(__EMX__) 230. #define hangup(sig) hangup_(sig) 231. #endif 232. 233. 234. /* ### search.c ### */ 235. #define doidtrap() doidtrap_() 236. #define dosearch() dosearch_() 237. #define findone(zx, zy, num) findone_(zx, zy, num) 238. #define openone(zx, zy, num) openone_(zx, zy, num) 239. 240. 241. /* ### shk.c ### */ 242. #define dopay() dopay_() 243. 244. 245. /* ### sit.c ### */ 246. #define dosit() dosit_() 247. 248. 249. /* ### sounds.c ### */ 250. #define dotalk() dotalk_() 251. 252. 253. /* ### spell.c ### */ 254. #define learn() learn_() 255. #define docast() docast_() 256. #define dovspell() dovspell_() 257. 258. 259. /* ### steal.c ### */ 260. #define stealarm() stealarm_() 261. 262. 263. /* ### trap.c ### */ 264. #define dotele() dotele_() 265. #define dountrap() dountrap_() 266. #define float_down() float_down_() 267. 268. 269. /* ### version.c ### */ 270. #define doversion() doversion_() 271. #define doextversion() doextversion_() 272. 273. 274. /* ### wield.c ### */ 275. #define dowield() dowield_() 276. 277. 278. /* ### zap.c ### */ 279. #define bhitm(x, y) bhitm_(x, y) 280. #define bhito(x, y) bhito_(x, y) 281. #define dozap() dozap_() 282. 283. 284. /* ### getline.c ### */ 285. #define tty_getlin(x,y) tty_getlin_(x,y) 286. #define tty_get_ext_cmd() tty_get_ext_cmd_() 287. 288. 289. /* ### termcap.c ### */ 290. #define tty_nhbell() tty_nhbell_() 291. #define tty_number_pad(x) tty_number_pad_(x) 292. #define tty_delay_output() tty_delay_output_() 293. #define tty_start_screen() tty_start_screen_() 294. #define tty_end_screen() tty_end_screen_() 295. 296. 297. /* ### topl.c ### */ 298. #define tty_doprev_message() tty_doprev_message_() 299. #define tty_yn_function(x,y,z) tty_yn_function_(x,y,z) 300. 301. 302. /* ### wintty.c ### */ 303. #define tty_init_nhwindows(x,y) tty_init_nhwindows_(x,y) 304. #define tty_player_selection() tty_player_selection_() 305. #define tty_askname() tty_askname_() 306. #define tty_get_nh_event() tty_get_nh_event_() 307. #define tty_exit_nhwindows(x) tty_exit_nhwindows_(x) 308. #define tty_suspend_nhwindows(x) tty_suspend_nhwindows_(x) 309. #define tty_resume_nhwindows() tty_resume_nhwindows_() 310. #define tty_create_nhwindow(x) tty_create_nhwindow_(x) 311. #define tty_clear_nhwindow(x) tty_clear_nhwindow_(x) 312. #define tty_display_nhwindow(x,y) tty_display_nhwindow_(x,y) 313. #define tty_destroy_nhwindow(x) tty_destroy_nhwindow_(x) 314. #define tty_curs(x,y,z) tty_curs_(x,y,z) 315. #define tty_putstr(x,y,z) tty_putstr_(x,y,z) 316. #ifdef FILE_AREAS 317. #define tty_display_file(x,y,z) tty_display_file_(x,y,z) 318. #else 319. #define tty_display_file(x,y) tty_display_file_(x,y) 320. #endif 321. #define tty_start_menu(x) tty_start_menu_(x) 322. #define tty_add_menu(a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h) tty_add_menu_(a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h) 323. #define tty_end_menu(a,b) tty_end_menu_(a,b) 324. #define tty_select_menu(a,b,c) tty_select_menu_(a,b,c) 325. #define tty_update_inventory() tty_update_inventory_() 326. #define tty_mark_synch() tty_mark_synch_() 327. #define tty_wait_synch() tty_wait_synch_() 328. #ifdef CLIPPING 329. #define tty_cliparound(x,y) tty_cliparound_(x,y) 330. #endif 331. #ifdef POSITIONBAR 332. #define tty_update_positionbar(x) tty_update_positionbar_(x) 333. #endif 334. #define tty_print_glyph(a,b,c,d) tty_print_glyph_(a,b,c,d) 335. #define tty_raw_print(x) tty_raw_print_(x) 336. #define tty_raw_print_bold(x) tty_raw_print_bold_(x) 337. #define tty_nhgetch() tty_nhgetch_() 338. #define tty_nh_poskey(x,y,z) tty_nh_poskey_(x,y,z) 339. 340. #endif /* USE_TRAMPOLI */ 341. 342. #endif /* TRAMPOLI_H */ trampoli.h